Survivor All Stars
Survivor All Stars is the sixth season of Survivor Video Games Edition and features 26 returning contestants from the previous 5 seasons on two tribes, Video and Game. The series features Exile Island temporarily as well, introduced on Day 7, where one out of three immunity idols was hidden. Excadrill was the winner, with Pit as runner up, and Mario as second runner up. Season Summary On Video, the heroes and Villains instantly aligned with one another, while Captain Falcon created a secret alliance between Ferrothorn, Magolor, and Vector, which he used to align with the villains and take out winner Samus. The disfunction in the Villains alliance led to the elimination of power players Serperior and Ganandorf next, but Captain Falcon re-focused his alliances attention,now a plus two with Wario and Bowser, on getting out Daisy, Kirby, and Fox. In addition Bowser found the idol on their beach. On Game, the Heroes and Villains similarly aligned, with Tricky getting voted out first for trying to play both sides. The villains then had a leg up in numbers, until Shadow got injured and was forced to leave the game, and Masked Man flipped believing to have a secure alliance with Mario and Pignite to take out Wolf, only to be taken out right after. Mario then used his heroes number advantage to eliminated Pignite, who he saw as his biggest threat in the game, but Pit took it a step farther attempting to take out Mario as well, but immune from tribal, targeted Knuckles instead. Mario in addition found the hidden immunity idol on his beach. On Day 19 the tribes were swapped creating Console (Captain Falcon, Vector, Ferrothorn, Sonic, Meta Knight, Excadrill, and Boldore) and Handheld (Mario, Petey Piranha, Wario, Bowser, Leon, Pit, and Magolor). On Console, the tribes stuck together in terms of voting, and Video's target was Meta Knight, while Handheld's target was Vector. Although up in numbers, Vector was sent home, after Boldore found and gave the Exile island immunity idol to Meta Knight. On Handheld, the vote was torn between Bowser and Wario, with the tribe ultimately voting out Wario belieiving him to be a bigger threat come the merge. Also during this time Mario, Pit, Petey Piranha,andLeon made a final four pack. On Day 23 the tribes merged, and Exile Island was closed, taking one of the idols out of play. Bowser was the first target but after winning immunity, Captain Falcon's voting block targeted Sonic, while Mario's voting block targeted Ferrothorn, with Excadrill and Meta Knight in the middle. Believing him to be abigger theat, Ferrothorn was sent home. Mario's block then set their attention on getting rid of immunity threat Meta Knight, which Captain Falcon used to reel Meta Knight and Excadrill to his side. Pit wound up being the deciding vote, debating on whether ornot he felt better playing with Captain Falcon or Mario, and ultimately stayed aligned with Mario and his alliance and sent home Meta Knight and Bowser (Bowser wasting his idol when Meta Knight was sent home). When Captain Falcon was next on the chopping block, Pit tried to steer the vote towards Leon, who he now trusted much less then Captain Falcon and his alliance, and despite Pit flipping on his alliance, Captain Falcon was sent home. Mario took Pit's advice the following tribal though and decided the duo of Petey Piranha and Leon was too powerful and organized Leon's elimination. Pit then recruited the betryaed Petey Piranha to his side to take out Mario, but as he won two immunity's in a row, they instead sent home hihs allies Sonic and Boldore. Knowing Mario had the idol, Petey Piranha and Magolor focused their attention on eliminating Excadrill next belieiving him to be the bigges threat, while Excadrill aligned with Mario to take out Magolor and Petey Piranha. Pit ultimately decide he had a better chance of winning against Mario and Excadrill and aligned with them to send home Magolor and Petey Piranha. Excadrill ended up winning the million.